


Special Day in June

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Birthday Fic for Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Syo and Kurusu Kaoru 2018June 9, the birthday of Natsuki, Syo and Kaoru.Between a late night phonecall to make sure the trio were the first to greet each other, a live and a promise made, Natsuki and Syo are sure they have experienced a birthday they'd never forget.Contains TokiOto but is in the NatSyo series due to them being the main pair.





	Special Day in June

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: It's here! The birthday of my two best STARISH boys and Kaoru has arrived, and to celebrate, I wrote this! May not be my longest, but is still of a fair length.
> 
> There are two same-sex couples in this, so the slash warning applies. No foul language so no warning for that. Characters might get a bit OOC, so there is a warning for that.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope those who are sticking around enjoy this!

Natsuki sat beside Syo and watched as he chose a specific phone number to call. He rearranged the blankets over them so they were comfortable.

Syo set the phone on speaker and waited patiently for the answer on the other end. He'd been told they should still be able to uphold their tradition, but he also knew plans could easily change, especially in the career fields he and the call recipient had.

Finally came a voice. "Hello, Syo-chan!"

"Kaoru! Hey, bro, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks! But, a bit tired."

"We didn't wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. Sorry it took so long to answer my phone, I was getting something. Is Shinomiya-san there too?"

"Hello, Kaoru-kun!" Natsuki happily chirped.

"Hello, Shinomiya-san, I hope you're well?"

"Yes, never better!"

The trio continued the conversation, sometimes laughter would erupt from them. It was a good thing Ai was away on tour with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT or they would've had to have gone to sleep earlier.

***

"Ah. It's midnight," Syo uttered.

"Huh, so it is," Kaoru replied.

Natsuki beamed. "Well then, is everybody ready? On three! One!"

"Two!" Syo called.

"Three!" That was Kaoru.

"Happy birthday!" Three voices rang in unison, even if one of them wasn't as clear as the other two. Syo had held up the phone between him and Natsuki while also sharing a loving glance with the older man.

Ever since Syo had started attending Saotome Gakuen and Kaoru attended the medical school, the three had made it a tradition to give each other the first birthday greetings. 

They conversed for another ten minutes before they had to prepare for bed.

"Sorry I won't be able to make it to the live, I have a shift at the training hospital," Kaoru half-murmured.

Syo grinned and made a sound to let his brother know that. "It's fine, Kaoru, at least we still got to do this."

"Fair point. Well, I'll let you two go for now. Good night, Syo-chan, Shinomiya-san."

"Night, Kaoru."

"Good night, Kaoru-kun," Natsuki added.

Syo heard Kaoru hang up. He clicked the button to sever the connection from their end and leaned his head on Natsuki's shoulder. "Another year older, huh?"

Natsuki smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

He turned and lifted his gaze to the tall blond and smiled affectionately. 

Natsuki returned the fond glance, knowing what Syo wanted. It wasn't his gift, that always came during breakfast. It was the first kiss to mark their special day. He reached his free hand to Syo's cheek and cupped it tenderly. "Isn't it funny how we were both born the same day? Despite the two year gap."

Syo leaned into the touch and sighed blissfully, eyes fluttering shut. "Yeah, who'd have thought I'd not only share the date with my twin, but with the boy who became my close friend who then became the man I love?"

Natsuki's heart swelled. He leaned in, his own eyes starting to close as he brought his lips to Syo's. They shared a slow kiss, only pulling back to regain oxygen. Their eyes opened. "Do you remember our triple party?"

"Yeah. It was really just our families, but it was more than enough. We each got a special cake made just for us."

"But, of course we all wound up sharing them anyway."

He chuckled. "Probably why they weren't just little cupcakes wjth candles. Mom knew Kaoru and I would wanna share our's, we always did. But, she wouldn't have known you'd join in. That's just the sort of person you are though, you want others to be happy and if it means sharing your special birthday cake, you'd do exactly that."

"Syo-chan..."

"It was kind of our teachers to let you join in when they realised we shared a birthday."

"Ah, yes, the little party at school! Your classmates were confused why an older student was in the classroom too, at least up until it was time to sing the birthday song and they had been informed of three names."

Syo chuckled. "Hey, remember when the others found out?"

"Otoya-kun immediately wondering what to get for us as a present, Masato-kun finding out what sorts of cakes we prefer and then deciding to combine them?"

"Not to mention Ren's teasing."

"I think he knew how we felt about each other before you did..."

"Yeah, leave it to him to notice budding crushes. He gave quite a few remarks towards Tokiya and Otoya too."

"What was Tokiya-kun's response again?"

"First he told Otoya to calm down, then told us he'd made a mental note of it."

"Cecil-kun's response after finding out warmed my heart."

"Ah, I think I remember that! Since we met him after we started our relationship, he knew we were a couple. He'd said something about it being something linked to the Muses, right?"

"Yes. I believe his exact words were _surely your meeting and the link of your hearts and souls was predestined by the Muses, for it's not common for those of such strong bonds to share a birthdate, even if not on the same year, it's usually reserved for twins only_ , from what I recall anyway."

"And then I told him I am a twin and he was even more shocked. He'd uttered something else, but it was in a whole other language, yet he reassured it was merely a prayer to the Muses that all three of our bonds last for eternity."

Natsuki nodded, leaning in to kiss him again. 

It was shorter yet still sweet. Syo broke the kiss. "Nanami's reaction was also heartwarming, right?"

"Indeed it was. Her eyes had widened before she clasped her hands together against her chest, beaming at both of us and remarking that surely it was destiny for us to have become friends."

"Shibuya was a bit skeptical about that, but she agreed it had to mean something." He let out a yawn. "Ah. Sorry."

"It is late, after all. We should get to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yeah." Another yawn.

Natsuki kissed his forehead and helped him lie down. He then removed his spectacles and placed them aside safely. He reached for the lamp and switched it off before laying down. He wrapped an arm around Syo. "Good night, Syo-chan. I love you."

"Night, Natsuki. Love you too. Happy birthday..."

"Happy birthday." Another kiss on the forehead as he felt Syo's arm rest on his hip and he allowed his eyes to close.

***

Ren stirred as he heard Masato move about their dorm room. He yawned. "Funny, I thought we had another couple of hours."

Masato turned to Ren upon hearing his voice. "My apologies, Jinguuji, I didn't mean to disturb you." He turned back to the kitchen's bench.

"It's fine. What's got you up so early, Hijirikawa?"

"I fell asleep before I could put the finishing touches on the cake for today's live."

"The cake? Oh right, for Shinomi and Ochibi-chan. Why did you insist on making it?" He slipped out of bed, deciding there was no point in going back to sleep when they only had a couple of hours left before they were due to get up.

"Having someone close to the birthday celebrant, or celebrants in this case, making the cake just adds that extra personal touch to it, instead of it being someone from the stage crew."

"Wait. Do you do this for everyone if we have a live on our birthdays?"

"I would if we didn't, so what's the difference?"

"Good point."

"Go and take a shower, I'll be at this for a while."

"Right, then I'll go do that and then my turn to cook breakfast?"

"That would be considerate of you."

***

Tokiya finished packing up everything he knew he'd need for the day, then stood by the bed where Otoya continued to sleep. "Otoya? Otoya, time to get up." He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You have to start getting ready."

Otoya stirred only to turn over in his sleep, subconciously seeking for the warmth he usually felt.

Tokiya let out a huff in exchange for a chuckle at Otoya's antics. It looked like he would have to resort to drastic measures. "If you're not up by the time I've finished counting down from five, then there will be no resting on my shoulder to or from the venue. Five. Four. Three. Two."

Otoya sprang up immediately, eyes wide open. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Tokiya sat on the edge of the bed. "About time, Otoya."

Otoya pouted. "Geez, Tokiya..."

Tokiya leaned in, giving him their usual good morning kiss.

Otoya immediately melted into it. 

"Good morning," Tokiya whispered as they broke the kiss.

"G'mornin'..." Otoya mumbled before letting out a yawn.

"Go have a shower, I'll get breakfast started."

"Okay."

***

They sat at the table and shared in their breakfast, prepared by Syo. While there was mild conversation, most of it was partaken of in silence.

After breakfast, they exchanged gifts. Natsuki had almost squealed in delight at the sight of what Syo bought for him. It was a limited edition plush of Piyo-chan. He carefully set the plush down before hugging Syo, requiring a reminder to ease up on the strength he used.

Syo beamed when he saw he received a set of twenty bangles that would accessorise any of his outfits, no matter what he wore. What was more, it was something he could even wear that night. It may not have been part of the costume, but some of the members of _STARISH_ liked to wear their own accessories if possible. He wrapped his arms around Natsuki's waist, and whispered his gratitude fondly.

Natsuki smiled tenderly, returning the embrace a lot gentler compared to the squeeze only a minute earlier. "I'm glad you like them."

***

Cecil finished wrapping the two gifts he'd purchased earlier in the week. There wouldn't be time to give them to the recipients that morning, so he knew he'd have to wait until the party that would take place after their live. He looked out his dorm room window and beamed at the clear, blue sky. "A blessing from the Muses, for our live, and for their birthday." He uttered a prayer and did the Agnadance in thanks to the Muses for their blessing.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. "Hey, Cecil, we'd better get going! The others are waiting outside!" Otoya declared as he poked his head into the room.

Cecil nodded, picking up his personal satchel bag and running out of the room.

***

It was time. They'd huddled, Otoya had given the usual words of encouragement, they'd let out their confident cheer and as they passed Haruka, each gave her a high ten.

Haruka watched them all proudly, her heart warm at seeing them still as excited as ever to be setting foot on a stage and performing for many, many people. She silently followed them at a slower pace, watching their opening performance from backstage.

The cheers from the large audience grew louder as the seven young men appeared on the stage and started to sing their first number.

***

"Alright, may we ask everyone to please prepare their penlights for the following celebration?" Otoya requested of the audience as Tokiya and Cecil directed Natsuki and Syo to centre stage.

Masato quickly ducked backstage.

Immediately, the rainbow sea changed into one of only two colours - yellow and pink. The colours would slowly alternate.

"Yep, just like that! Today's a special day as we're not only able to perform for everyone here," Otoya paused at the cheers, "but it's also the birthday of two of our own!"

Cecil knelt beside the birthday pair before doing jazz hands, which caused the audience, as well as the pair and Otoya to start laughing. He grinned then moved back to stand with Tokiya and Ren. He noted both fought to keep straight faces.

"Let's hear it for Natsuki and Syo!"

Tokiya, Ren and Cecil each led the audience in letting out three cheers before Otoya directed them to call out their birthday wishes.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!_ "

Natsuki reached for Syo's hand. "Syo-chan..."

He squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I know..."

Masato then wheeled out a trolley, hearing most of the group let out exclamations of shock and awe at the sight of the cake. The audience immediately followed.

The pair turned around, letting out their own gasps. "Did you...?" Syo asked.

Masato nodded. "It's the least I could do for friends."

The audience squealed at that response.

Natsuki was open about his emotions, but he was glad he'd turned away from the audience as the feeling of overwhelming joy struck. He didn't want to concern his fans, and he knew the others would catch on and not bring attention to the fact tears were silently slipping from his eyes.

Syo patted his back, meaning it to be a comforting gesture, but aloud made a statement about them going over and blowing out the candles together.

Natsuki nodded, glad his voice held strong as he agreed with the suggestion.

The pair moved behind the cake, taking a few seconds to admire it. They watched as Ren lit the candles, then turned to each other as Tokiya directed another call of the birthday wishes.

Everyone present, audience and _STARISH_ , uttered the two words, Syo and Natsuki directing them to each other as they reached for each other's hands again, then they leaned down and blew out the candles. Cheers and applause rang out.

While on stage, they could get away with doing something that would seem like fanservice, so they each took a fork, took out a mouthful worth of cake, then fed each other.

The other members of _STARISH_ laughed and clapped, knowing there was more to their actions.

The audience screamed, some calling out each of the pair's names or adding that they found the act cute.

"Mmm, tastes great, Masato!" Syo complimented the bluenet.

"I think this was better than your last one!" Natsuki added.

The audience let out a loud sound, expressing confusion at Natsuki's words.

Ren slung an arm over Masato's shoulders and explained that he would always make a cake for everyone's birthdays, which only caused more squeals to erupt. He had uttered words of truth, the fans could believe what they wished.

"And now, to celebrate your birthday, don't you two have a performance?" Tokiya asked of the blonds.

Natsuki beamed and nodded.

"Yeah. Hope everyone's ready as the two of us take the stage in our special Gemini Medley!" Syo called, causing the audience to let out more cheers. He and Natsuki watched as their unit-mates left the stage, taking the cake with them. He turned to Natsuki. "All set?"

"Ready when you are!" Natsuki replied happily.

"Right, here we go!"

At that, the music for the medley arranged specifically for that day started. It started with the opening lines from their duet, then would alternate between each of their solo works over the years, and then concluded with final chorus of their duet. As they concluded, they held hands once more and exchanged fond glances. The song ended, and Natsuki swept Syo up into a hug, which Syo happily reciprocated. They could get away with it, it only served as more fanservice.

***

The live had come to an end. Everyone else had said their parting words, then it was Natsuki's turn. He'd usually have his between Masato and Tokiya's, but due to the event, he and Syo had arranged to speak after everyone else. "Everyone, did you have fun?"

The audience responded the affirmative.

"I'm glad, because I had a lot of fun too! Not only because I love to sing for all of you," he paused at the squeals, "but because I was able to share my birthday with everyone here today!" He turned to Syo. "Right, Syo-chan?"

Syo nodded, a bit verklempt.

He turned back to the audience. "It made today that much more special, so I'd like to thank all of you for making this a birthday I know I'll never forget! Everyone, thank you very much, please keep supporting us!"

More cheers as Natsuki turned to Syo.

Syo stepped forward, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Hey, everyone! Wasn't today a blast?!"

Cheers in the affirmative answered the question.

Syo blinked rapidly. "Yeah, it really was! Natsuki's right about this being an unforgettable birthday because of all of you making it extra special! I had a lot of fun today and I know I'll continue to have fun with all of you in the future! Thanks very much!"

The seven of them grasped hands, stepped forward, exchanged looks, then at Otoya's call, proceeded to bow as cheers and applause erupted.

***

They were in a music room of the dorm, sharing in a celebration together. The cake sat on the table, half already partaken of by the nine young adults. Gifts sat on a table at the side of the room, and Haruka took time to play a song she'd been working on as a surprise for birthday pair. She'd also had it recorded so Syo could send a copy to Kaoru, as well as him and Natsuki owning physical copies they could listen to anytime.

Masato had been talking with Tomochika when he felt a weight against his back and arms around his shoulders. He didn't even need to turn to see who was holding him. "I take it you really enjoyed the cake, Shinomiya?"

Natsuki beamed and let out a sound of affirmation. "But, not just that. I just heard from Ren-kun that you'd insisted on preparing the cake you knew would be part of today's live if only because of the personal touch. I really do appreciate it. Thank you."

He reached up and patted his arm fondly, then saw Syo approach.

"Thanks again for the cake, Masato. Ya didn't have to, ya know."

He smiled and nodded. "I know, but it's as I said earlier, it's the least I could do for friends."

Natsuki dislodged himself from Masato, then stepped over to Syo. He grasped his hand.

"It's appreciated. Thanks," Syo uttered before he and Natsuki moved to another area of the room.

Tomochika raised her hand to her mouth, fingers crooked as she giggled. 

Masato turned to her in confusion. "Is something amusing?"

She shook her head. "Just thought it really was sweet of you to do that. When I first met you, you seemed the distant type. So, for you to go so far as to make cakes for everyone's birthdays..."

"You weren't exactly wrong about that. But, I love everyone here as much as family. Of course I would take the time to do something like bake a cake."

Loud laughter erupted from the other side of the room, coming from the birthday pair and Cecil. Cecil was gesturing wildly.

Tokiya approached Otoya, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "It was your first time making birthday declarations on stage, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, since the last time we had a live on someone's birthday, it was mine. Meaning it was up to you to lead the fans."

"You did very well, Otoya." He gave him a tender kiss on the temple.

Otoya squirmed and blushed, but he smiled.

Ren had moved over to the piano and rested against it as Haruka continued to play. "Will you not join the rest of us?"

She looked up at him, her playing not faltering. "I want to keep doing this, I'd planned on playing music for the party."

"And it's lovely as always, Lady, but you weren't invited to serve as the pianist to entertain the masses."

"Oh, I know, Jinguuji-san. This is part of my gift."

"The gift of your music? Very well, I understand. But, is it alright if I continue speaking with you?"

"By all means, please do."

His smile widened slightly at that response.

***

They were in their sleepwear and had climbed into bed. "It's been an amazing birthday, hasn't it?" Syo asked Natsuki.

He nodded tiredly though still smiled brightly. "We really are fortunate."

"How so?"

"While I did mean what I'd said to our fans, I feel we're fortunate to have such wonderful friends."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Not everyone has friends who will do what our's do."

"Including making an effort to bake a cake from scratch."

"Or throw a party despite being as exhausted as us after such a busy day."

"Yes, I would've understood completely if it had been held tomorrow instead."

"Same here. Or if we gave the party a miss for once."

"Hey, Syo-chan? I have one more surprise."

"Heh, same here." He reached under the pillow at the same time Natsuki reached to the shelf he usually kept his spectacles on when asleep. "Close your eyes."

Natsuki did as instructed and felt something slide onto his left ring finger.

"You can open them."

His eyes opened and he saw a silver band on his finger. The ring had two tiny gems, one was yellow, one was pink. 

"We can't get married yet, so this is a promise ring. My promise to you that my love for you will be eternal, and that someday, someday that day will...Natsuki?"

He had taken Syo's hand during his speech and slipped a similar ring onto the younger's hand. "I promise exactly the same, Syo-chan. Even if we can't get married, know that will never change how I feel for you."

"Someday, we will. Even if we have to do so in another country. But, for now..."

"For now, this is more than enough because I still have you."

"You have me, and I have you."

Natsuki smiled softly as he instigated a kiss.

Syo happily returned it.

***

Otoya was cheerfully humming to himself as he prepared for bed.

"Well, someone's more cheerful than usual at this hour," Tokiya remarked, closing his book and removing his spectacles - he'd exchanged his contacts for those as soon as they entered their room.

"Well, Syo should be giving Natsuki his extra present by now."

"Extra present? How strange, Shinomiya-san had done the same."

"Wait, do you mean you went out with him the other day to get that extra present?"

"Yes, I do mean that. I suppose you did likewise with Syo?"

"Yeah. It didn't take long because he knew exactly what he wanted. How about Natsuki?"

"He knew. He mainly wanted me to give a second opinion, as well as ensure he neither got lost nor distracted."

He chuckled as he slipped under the covers. "Good thing we're all having breakfast together tomorrow, I bet Natsuki will be excited to show off what Syo got him."

Tokiya smiled softly, sharing in a kiss with Otoya. "Well, that's morning. For now, let's go to sleep." He switched off the lamp as he heard Otoya lie down. He soon joined him, sharing in one more kiss. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Tokiya. I love you."

"I love you too, Otoya."

***

In the darkness, they shared more kisses, their affection for each other keeping them awake.

Natsuki linked his fingers with Syo's as he peppered his face with kisses. He heard Syo chuckle and let out one of his own. He held Syo flush against him. "I love you, Syo-chan."

"I love you too, Natsuki." He kissed both of his cheeks, then the tip of his nose. "We really do need to go to sleep now."

"Mm, I know. We planned to have breakfast together with everyone else tomorrow."

Syo felt more kisses applied to his forehead. "We won't be able to sleep if we keep that up."

Natsuki chuckled again. "You say that, but you're not stopping either."

"I'll stop after this one." He brought his lips to Natsuki's, engaging in a slow kiss.

Natsuki felt like he was melting as his body started to relax.

The kiss ended and the pair mutually agreed it really was time to sleep. They exchanged their good nights and words of affection before closing their eyes.

***

Otoya and Tokiya only expected to act surprised at the reveal of the promise rings, but seeing both Natsuki and Syo had had the same idea in mind, they were genuine in their exclamations.

Ren winked as he gently teased them before offering his congratulations.

Masato immediately congratulated them.

Cecil hugged them both and uttered his best wishes and congratulations.

"To confirm, we're not actually engaged," Syo felt it necessary to say.

"That doesn't matter in the context behind those rings you'd gifted to each other," Tokiya replied. "The fact that you promise eternal love to each other is still worthy of congratulations."

Natsuki nodded. "Maybe someday, we'll be calling each other our fiances, but for now..."

Syo smiled fondly, linking their hands. "For now, this is more than enough as you have me."

"And you have me."

"Are you two always this cheesy?" Ren asked, ignoring the glare Masato shot at him.

Syo decided not to dignify that was a response.

Natsuki couldn't help himself. "Well, we do love each other. Doesn't romance sometimes come with a side order of cheese?"

Half the group snorted in amusement at that, despite knowing he was being serious.

Tokiya felt Otoya's fingers brush against his hand. "Hm, I believe Shinomiya-san may have a point."

"Oh? Icchi, do you bring on the cheese?" Ren teased.

Otoya shook his head. "Nah, that's all me. Tokiya is able to be romantic without adding cheese or corn."

The group laughed, Syo resting his head on Natsuki's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Happy birthday, Natsuki, Syo, Kaoru. May your futures be bright and full of joy and success! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't ask for comments, I do ask for no flames, please.


End file.
